Keeping Secrets
by StrawberrySwiirl
Summary: Austin gets a girlfriend; Tiffany. Ally finds out that Tiffany is only using him for his fame. What will Ally do? Especially when Tiffany abuses Ally secretly! How will Ally cope with this? Will Austin find out? Rated T for violence!
1. Tiffany Smith

**Keeping Secrets**

**Chapter One: Tiffany Smith **

**Ally's POV**

It was a usual day at Sonic Boom. I was working; Dez was filming, while Trish was reading Cheetah Beat instead of working at her new job. Someone was missing though. Oh yeah that's right! Austin Monica Moon! He's late yet again for the 'Team Austin' meeting. Where could he be?

A few minutes later, Austin came in. But he was not alone. A blonde girl was texting on her phone. She was wearing white shorts, a pink shirt, pink heels and a white clutch. It was too fancy, but she was pretty.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late for the Team Austin meeting, but I was on a date with Tiffany!" Austin says.

I smiled brightly. I was happy for my best friend! I approach him, still smiling.

"Congratulations, Austin!" I tell Austin. I look at Tiffany. "Hi, Tiffany! I'm Ally. Nice to meet you." I offer my hand for her to shake. She looks up from her phone, looks at my hand, but just shakes my finger.

I just nod before helping out a few more customers. I look at Trish and Dez. Trish didn't bother to introduce herself. She just kept on reading Cheetah Beat. Dez changed his activity from filming to jumping on a pogo stick. I laughed a bit. I look at Austin and Cassidy and they were holding hands. I smile because I was happy that my best-friend found love.

**Austin's POV**

It was an amazing day. I met a girl named Tiffany at the mall. She was the one who talked to me, and I guess that we're dating now. She was _pretty. _Ally was _beautiful. _Wait, what?

I took her to Sonic Boom so I can introduce her to my friends. Trish and Dez didn't bother to introduce themselves. But Ally approached us and congratulated me and introduces herself to Tiffany. Tiffany shook her 'finger' and continued texting. That was _rude._

Tiffany and I were sitting talking. I notice Ally looking and laughing at Dez, who was jumping on a pogo stick. _That was a beautiful laugh._

The laugh stops when Dez knocked over some violins.

"Dez!" Ally screams. She glares at Dez before chasing him. Trish looked up from her magazine and started laughing.

"Austin, I have to go." Tiffany says. "I'll see you later!" She kisses me on the cheek then leaves.

I look at Ally once more. "Come here, Dez! You better start cleaning up!" Ally screams. I laugh a bit. I approach Ally. "Hey, Alls. Do you want to go write a song?" I ask her. She stops chasing Dez, takes a deep breath and agrees.

Ally and I go up to the practice room, shut the door and sit down on the piano bench.

"Okay, so I got a few ideas!" Ally says. She begins to sing and play the piano.

_**You're insecure**_

_**Don't know what for**_

_**You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or**_

_**Don't need make-up**_

_**To cover up**_

_**Being the way that you are, is eno-o-ough (*)**_

She stops and looks at me. "That's pretty much it. I still need some time, but what do you think?" She asks me.

"That's a great song! You're awesome!" I tell her smiling brightly.

For a second, we both get lost in each other's eyes, but she breaks the eye contact.

"So, what's up?" She says playing a soft melody.

"Nothing much…" I say. Ok, that was an awkward moment.

We both go downstairs to find that Dez and Trish are gone.

"Well, I'm going home now. Do you need anything?" I ask her.

"No, not at all!" Ally replies. I smile, hug her and leave.

**Ally's POV**

After Austin left, I began cleaning. I also had to pick up the violins that Dez didn't clean up! The store was silent, until someone walked in. I look up to find Tiffany standing there.

"Hey, Tiffany! How are you?" I say politely.

"I know what you're doing" She says crossing her arms.

"Excuse me?" I ask her.

"You have a crush on Austin, and you are obviously trying to steal him away from me. Well, think again! You better stay away from him." She threatens me.

"First of all, I don't have a crush on Austin! Second of all, I'm his song-writer and his best friend, so I can't stay away from him. Tiffany, he's all yours!" I look her in the eye.

"Oh, whatever!" She approaches me and slaps me. "Tell anyone, and you're dead." She slaps me again, only this time, causing me to bleed.

She then sashays out of the store. And what's worse? Austin came in.

"Hey, Ally! I forgot—"He stops when he sees me on the floor, my mouth bleeding. "Oh my gosh, what happened? Why are you bleeding?" He bends down and helps me up.

I force a smile. "Nothing happened. I was just cleaning when I hit my face on the counter…" I reassure him.

I wanted to tell him what Tiffany did to me, but he was happy with his relationship.

"I know you're lying" He whispers into my ear, causing me to shiver.

"Nope. No I am not. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to lock up." I say before grabbing my bag.

Austin nods and leaves and I follow. I needed to tell someone about this situation. I look around the mall and I find Trish at Minis!

"Hey, Trish! I need to talk to you." I say before sitting down.

"Hey, Ally! Wait, you have something red on your mouth. Is that blood?" She asks. I nod, while looking at the ground. She clenches her fist and begins cursing in Spanish.

"Who did this to you?" She asks.

"T-Tiffany." I say. "I know it's hard to believe but she thinks I have a crush on Austin and I'm trying to steal him away from her!" I continue talking.

Trish sighs and hugs me. "Everything will be alright." She reassures me. "Should I tell Dez? And I promise I won't tell anyone. I'll threaten Dez before telling him, because you know what he could do!"

I nod. Trish leaves to tell Dez. I just look at the sky. I think for some time before taking out my songbook/diary. I start to write…

**(A/N: Hey, guys! What do you think? Tiffany is mean! More secrets to be revealed…**

_**(*) What Makes You Beautiful – One Direction**_**)**


	2. She's a Cheater & a User

**Keeping Secrets**

**Chapter Two: She's a Cheater & a User**

**Ally's POV**

_Dear Songbook/Diary,_

_Austin just got a new girlfriend. I'm happy for him but Tiffany doesn't like me! After everyone left, she approached me and slapped me twice! She thinks I have a crush on Austin! Is this 'abuse' going to continue? _

_-Ally_

I sigh. What should I do? I feel so confused. Some ideas hit me for the song I showed Austin today. I started jotting down the lyrics.

_**Everyone else in the room can see it**_

_**Everyone else but yo-ou**_

_**Baby, you light up my world like nobody else**_

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**_

_**But when you smile at the ground, it aint hard to tell**_

_**You don't kno-o-ow**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful!**_

I close my songbook/diary and stuff it into my book bag. I was tired and depressed so I decided to take a walk. I also decided to go to the Mall Pond. I can think things through, and it always makes me feel better.

I sat down beside the pond and started petting Pickles; my goose. I heard some strange noises. It sounded like moaning and heavy breathing. I got up and followed the noise. I had my bag in my hand, and once I saw who the noise belonged to, I dropped it. That caused the couple to pull away. It wasn't just any couple. It was Tiffany with some other guy! My eyes were the size of dinner plates! I grabbed my bag and started running, but Tiffany caught up with me. She grabbed me hard by the wrist and pushed me against the wall.

"If you tell Austin about this, I swear you'll never see light ever again! Got it?!" She threatens.

"I'll keep it a secret! But, why are you cheating on him?! Don't you know that if he found out, he'll be sad? Do you care about his feelings?!" I yell

"No, I don't!" She yells back, this time, punching me in the stomach. "If you tell anyone, especially Austin, you'll regret it!" She kicks me in the knees, causing me to fall down. I think that left a bruise; or two or three. Tears fell, and I was hurt.

_Dear Songbook/Diary,_

_I found something else today! It was really disturbing! I was at the Mall Pond when I heard noises. Turns out, the noises belonged to Tiffany who was making out with someone else! She threatened me, punched me and kicked me. I have to keep this a secret from Austin. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't believe me if I told him._

_-Ally_

I close my book, get up and I start limping towards Sonic Boom. I was praying that Dez, Austin Trish weren't there. I wasn't in the mood to see them or in the mood to come up with an excuse. I made my way to the store and luckily Dez and Trish weren't there. But Austin was! He was sitting on the counter texting.

I walk in-or limp in? I tried to stay cool and confident.

"Ally? Why are you limping? And why do you have a bruise on your arm? And your leg?" Austin asks approaching me.

"Huh? Oh this? It's nothing serious! I just fell!" I say.

"Ally, are you lying to me?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

"Nope!" I say with a fake smile,

"Okay. I just wanted to inform you that we're going to Tiffany's house tonight for dinner." He says.

"O-Ok" was all I could manage to say. The name Tiffany reminded me of her cheating on him and her abusing me. Why is this happening to _me?_ Why?!

**Austin's POV**

I know Ally's lying to me. I just have the feeling! But what is she lying about?

"So, did you come up with anything new for the song?" I ask her.

"Yes! Let's go upstairs and I'll show you." She says while walking up the stairs.

I think I heard her say OW every time she takes a step. I'm kind of worried about her!

We sit on the piano bench, and she starts playing the song.

_**You're insecure**_

_**Don't know what for**_

_**You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or**_

_**Don't need make-up**_

_**To cover up**_

_**Being the way that you are, is eno-o-ough.**_

_**Everyone else in the room can see it**_

_**Everyone else but yo-ou**_

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**_

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**_

_**But when you smile at the ground, it aint hard to tell**_

_**You don't kno-o-ow**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful! **_

She finishes the song and looks at me. "Is it good?"

"No." I say looking at her. She looks at me with a worried look.

"It's beyond amazing!" I say. She blushes and thanks me. "Well, I better go get ready for the dinner." She says while getting up.

"Wait-"I say before grabbing her arm and pulling her in for a hug. She was shocked at first but she hugged back. We pull away, smile at each other and we both leave.

**Ally's POV**

I go home and take a shower. I needed to cover up the bruises. Once done, I wear dark jeans, a white shirt with a gray cardigan and my grey UGG boots. I curl my hair; put some blush and some lipstick. I was ready to go.

Austin was picking me up, so I grabbed my small grey purse and I head downstairs.

"Hey, sweetie! Where are you going?" My dad asks me.

"I'm going to a friend of mines…along with Dez, Trish and Austin!" I say.

"Okay! Have fun!" He continues watching Football.

_DING DONG_

I open the door to find Austin. He looks at me, and his eyes go to the size of dinner plates. I was worried. Did I look bad?

"How do I look? Is it _that_ bad? Oh! Give me 5 minutes to change-" I turn around but Austin grabs my hand.

"No! You look _beautiful."_

"Thanks!" I blush. We get in the car and drive off to pick up Dez and Trish. 10 minutes later, we reach Tiffany's house. Austin rings the door-bell. Tiffany greets Austin by kissing him deeply. She then hugs him, and mouths "He's mine" I shoot her a confused look. I look at Dez and Trish who were fake gagging. I laugh quietly. We enter her house, and it was huge! We sit down and eat dinner.

After dinner, I needed to use the bathroom urgently. I excused myself, and got up. I go upstairs but I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around and see Tiffany frowning.

"Dressing up isn't going to make Austin fall in love with you!" She whisper-yells. She pushes me and I hit the wall hard. She slaps me, kicks and punches me several times. It was torture. I looked like a mess with blue and purple bruises, along with blood. "Why are even dating him, if you cheated on him?!" I say. "Oh, honey! I'm using him! He's famous!" She says, warns me about keeping it a secret then leaves. I clean the blood and run downstairs.

"Oh, hey Ally!" Austin greets me. I ignore him, grab my bag and I ran out of the house.

**Austin's POV**

"Oh, hey Ally!" I greet Ally. She ignores me, grabs her bag and runs out. I swear I saw some blue and purple bruises, along with blood. And I saw some tears. She runs out. What just happened? I need to get to the bottom of this!

"What just happened?" I ask Tiffany.

"Austie, I don't know! I was trying to be nice, but she yelled at me!" Tiffany says crossing her arms. I didn't believe her. I noticed her smirking. What is going on with Ally?

**(A/N: Drama! What will happen between Austin and Ally? Will they get mad at each other? Or will find out what's really going on?! Once again, the song used is What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction!) **


	3. He Found Out

**Keeping Secrets**

**Chapter Three: He Found Out**

**Austin's POV**

After the dinner, we all went home. I take out my phone and text Ally, but she doesn't reply. I am so worried, that I'm pacing! I hope she's okay! I use the bathroom and go to bed.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Time to wake up! I take a 10 minute shower, put on my dark jeans, a green shirt with a purple and blue plaid jacket. I put on my blue Nikes and I race to Sonic Boom. I didn't see Ally at the counter but I did see her dad.

"Good morning, Mr. Dawson! Where's Ally?" I ask him.

"Hello, Austin! She's in the practice room." He replies. I thank him and go upstairs. I bust through the door. Ally quickly looked up, meaning she was startled.

"Ally, are you okay?!" I approach her and grab her face examining the bruises. "Where are these bruises coming from?!"

"I was using the bathroom when I hit my head.." She says. "Thanks for caring!"

I was about to deny it when she cut me off. "I finished writing 2 songs." I closed my mouth and sat down.

She plays the song she played 2 days earlier. She called it _What Makes You Beautiful. _

"How was it?" She asks.

"Amazing as always! What is the second song?" I ask her.

She smiles and starts playing the piano.

_**I played it safe**_

_**I kept my foot up on the brake**_

_**I never really took a chance in life**_

_**And didn't live for today**_

_**Aw, girl and then I met you**_

_**Open my eyes to something new**_

_**You know you set me free like no else**_

_**And got me acting a fool**_

_**Don't you know you changed my life?**_

_**Girl, cause now I'm living and it feels so right**_

_**Yeahhhh**_

_**You got my heart-beat pumping and it's going insane**_

_**You got me jumping out of aero planes**_

_**And that's why-y-y-y-y-y**_

_**I'm Crazy, it's true**_

_**Crazy 4 U**_

_**You got me base jump living and I can't look down**_

_**You know you're short-circuiting' my brain**_

_**I can't lie-e-e-e-e-e-**_

_**I'm Crazy, it's true**_

_**Crazy 4 U**_

…

_**Midnight dipping' in the pool**_

_**Or sneaking out up on the roof**_

_**You're un-predictable and girl that's what**_

_**That's what I love about you (Oh-Oh-Oh)**_

_**Don't you know you changed my life**_

_**Girl, cause now I'm living and it feels so right**_

_**Yeahhhh**_

_**You got my heart beat pumping and it's going insane**_

_**You got me jumping out of aero planes**_

_**And that's why-y-y-y-y-y**_

_**I'm crazy, it's true**_

_**Crazy 4 U**_

_**You got me base jump living and I can't look down**_

_**You know you're short circuiting my brain**_

_**I can't lie-e-e-e-e-**_

_**I'm Crazy, it's true**_

_**Crazy 4 U**_

_**No I**_

_**Didn't lose my mind when I fell for you**_

_**And I'm gonna love you girl like you never knew**_

_**Woahhh**_

_**Don't you know you changed my life**_

_**Girl, cause now I'm living and it feels so right**_

_**Yeahhhhhhhhh**_

_**You got my heart beat pumping and it's going insane**_

_**You got me jumping out of aero planes**_

_**And that's why-y-y-y-y**_

_**I'm Crazy, it's true**_

_**Crazy 4 U**_

_**You got me base jump living and I can't look down**_

_**You know you're short circuiting my brain**_

_**I can't lie-e-e-e-e-**_

_**I'm Crazy, it's true **_

_**Crazy 4 U (x2)**_

She finishes singing and looks at me with those brown eyes. "What'd you think? I finished it yesterday, and it's called Crazy 4 U." She says.

I wrapped my arms around her and I whispered. "That was a beautiful song! You are gifted with talent!"

She smiles and goes downstairs for her work. I sigh. There was nothing to do on a hot day like this. I look around a certain brown book catches my eye. It's Ally's songbook/diary! I want to know what's going on! Maybe, she wrote that in her book? I close and lock the practice room door.

I grab the book and examine it for a second. I have to do this. I open it and I start reading.

_Dear Songbook/Diary,_

_Austin just got a new girlfriend. I'm happy for him but Tiffany doesn't like me! After everyone left, she approached me and slapped me twice! She thinks I have a crush on Austin! Is this 'abuse' going to continue?_

_-Ally_

ABUSE?!

_Dear Songbook/Diary,_

_I found something else today! It was really disturbing! I was at the Mall Pond when I heard noises. Turns out, the noises belonged to Tiffany who was making out with someone else! She threatened me, punched me and kicked me. I have to keep this a secret from Austin. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't believe me if I told him._

So, Tiffany is cheating on me and she punched, slapped and kicked Ally. I had tears in my eyes. Not because of Tiffany cheating on me. But because Ally is being abused by my EX-GIRLFRIEND!

I kept on reading…

_Dear Songbook/Diary,_

_We were at Tiffany's for dinner when I had to use the bathroom. I went upstairs and Tiffany followed me. She pushed me, kicked me, punched me and slapped me. She threatened to kill me if I said a word. And guess what? She is just using Austin for his fame! I want to tell Austin but I can't! I know he won't believe me because he's in love with her…_

_-Ally_

_Dear Songbook/Diary,_

_I'm at home. My bruises from Tiffany's abuse are healing! I can't stand lying to Austin. I'm really happy that Trish and Dez know about my situation. I wrote 2 songs today. What Makes You Beautiful and Crazy 4 U. Yes, songbook/diary. I'm crazy for Austin. I'm in love with him! I can't get the feeling out of me! I tried everything! Even thinking about Dallas didn't work!_

_-Ally_

I closed the book and sat there in shock. Ally is abused by my girlfriend Tiffany who is just using me for my fame and is cheating on me. Also, Ally has a crush on me. Trish and Dez knew about this situation…I got up and went downstairs.

Ally wasn't there. I grabbed my phone and went to Trish and Dez.

"You guys knew the whole time that Ally is being abused by my girlfriend?!" I yell. Trish and Dez look at each other in a 'Were totally busted' way.

"Austin, Ally made us. You and Tiffany were so happy, she didn't want to tell you." I sighed and I nodded. I went to Tiffany's to confront her. She opened the door and smiled brightly.

"YOU!" I start. "You're using me, cheating on me and you have been abusing _my_ Ally?!" I scream. She stands there in shock.

"SHE TOLD YOU?!" She screams. "NO! I found out by reading her diary!" I scream "Dating you was a mistake! I can't believe you! Ally is hurt because of jealous cold hearted reptile; aka YOU!" I scream again. "We're through!"

I run to the Mall Pond and I start to pet Pickles. I stayed there for like 30 minutes before deciding to go back to Sonic Boom. I need to tell Ally that I love her! But, it was too late. Once I reached Sonic Boom, all I saw was Ally on the floor with new bruises, new scars, and she was bleeding.

**(A/N: Even more Drama! But, how do you like it so far? Will Ally die? Will Tiffany be arrested? Find out in Chapter Four! Between, I don't own What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction and Crazy 4 U by R5)**


	4. AN!

**Important Author's Note:**

**Sorry if you thought this was a chapter, but no it isn't! I need to ask you guys something, and I won't update the next chapter until you guys answer me.**

**Should there be a Sequel? I was thinking that in this story, Tiffany would run away. But Auslly happens. Then, in the Sequel, she's back and ready to get revenge! What do you think?**

**If you don't want a sequel, tell me so I can finish this story with Auslly and Tiffany in jail!**

_**-StrawberrySwiirl**_

**NOTE:**** I LOVE YOU GUYS AND YOUR REVIEWS!**


	5. I'm Glad You Did

**(A/N: Hey guys! It's finally Friday! Sorry for not updating! I was checking the reviews and a lot of you wanted a sequel. But I decided no sequel! Don't worry; I have a lot of stories coming up!)**

**Keeping Secrets**

**Chapter Four: I'm Glad You Did**

**Austin's POV**

This can't be happening. No, this just can't. I pinched my-self, hoping that this was a nightmare and Ally is not bleeding.

Nope. This is real. I scream Ally's name as I run towards her. I lay beside her, her head on my lap. I cry. This was my fault. How couldn't I see what was really happening; Tiffany's bad attitude and Ally's injuries? I cry even harder now.

I pick up Ally and I run towards my car. I put Ally in the back while I start the car and drive to the nearest Hospital. While driving, I prayed.

I finally reach the hospital. I quickly get out, get Ally and race through the doors.

"Excuse me? Please help! My best friend is un-conscience! My ex-girlfriend is behind it! Get a doctor now!" I tell a nurse through tears.

"Okay, honey! Just calm down. Everything will be alright!" The nurse reassures me. A couple of doctors come and take Ally to room. All I could do is sit and pray. And probably cry even more…

After 5 minutes of crying and praying, I take out my phone.

"Trish? Come to the Miami Hospital! Ally's here! No time to explain! Bring Dez!" I tell Trish through the phone.

**A&A&A&A&A**

Trish, Dez and I were sitting outside the operation room. My face was in my hands. Trish was angry and sad at the same time. Dez was…well…he's Dez.

10 minutes later, a doctor came out. He stood in front of us.

"Ally Dawson?" He asks.

We all nod. I stand up and approach the doctor. "Is she alright? Please tell me she's okay!" I frantically say.

The doctor sighs and looks at us. "Ally has severe injuries." Dez, Trish and I begin crying. "—But she made it!" The doctor continues while smiling.

I smile even wider as we all barged into the room. We see Ally smiling while sleeping. She's snoring softly. I just want to grab her and kiss her!

I approach her slowly. I sit beside her and hold her hand. "Ally?" I ask

She slowly opens her eyes, and looks at our intertwined hands.

"A-Austin?" She says. I smile and tears of joy begin streaming down my face.

I hug her tightly. "I-I'm sorry, Ally! Why didn't I see this before? I am so angry at myself!" I say through tears.

"No, Austin. It's not your fault." She says.

Dez and Trish approach us and hug Ally tightly. They smile as they leave.

"Ally, I need to tell you something." I look at her. She smiles and I smile too.

"I-I read your songbook/diary, and that is how I found out your abused. So, I confronted Tiffany and when I came back to Sonic Boom, I found you un-conscience…And I also found out you have a crush on me which I am so fine with—"

Ally cut me off my crashing her lips on mine. I smile, and with one hand I cup her cheek, while the other plays with her hair.

"You know what, Austin?" She says pulling away. "I'm glad you did!"

I laugh before pulling her in for another kiss.

"I love you, Ally."

"I love you, Austin!"

**(A/N: OMG. Such a nice and emotional ending! Did you guys like the story? I hope you did! Well, that's pretty much it!)**


End file.
